AfterMath
by Mayrosefriar
Summary: This basically my take on what happens after New Years. It will end with Lucaya and Riakle, plus a great friendship story between Maya, Charlie and Zay Loads of BROTPs
1. Chapter 1: the right thing?

So the three sat on the bench in silence. Maya, Lucas, and Riley. Riley was looking down at her hands that were folded, she was scared to look at the two blondes sitting next to her. Lucas his expression filled with worry as he focused his gaze on Maya who was looking at the sky her expression unexplainable she bit her lip and sighed. She waited a few more moments before she realized she couldn't take this anymore. She turned to see that Lucas was already looking at her, she looked up at him for a few seconds before shaking her head to break the intense gaze. She got up from her spot and stood in front of her two friends and faked a smile

"it's getting late and I want to swing my Topanga's to see my mom"

"Maya" Lucas began she stopped him wrapping one arm around him the other around Riley bending down to hug them, she kissed Lucas on the cheek before turning to Riley giving her a kiss on the cheek. He froze when her lips touched his cheek, he felt the faint blush rise to his cheek, Riley felt nothing but guilt. Maya let go of there embrace and looked at them

"thank you for making last year great, I'm glad you two are in my life and I always want you there, I hope you guys are always happy, and if I ever come in the way that all you have to do is tell me I'm... I'm sorry" Maya was being sincere she was never good at expressing her feelings but here she was relaying the truth and that's what hurt Riley the most, That's what made Lucas feel dejected. She was in pain.  
"Maya" Riley now said tears forming in her eyes.

" have a goodnight you two, see you at school" she said brightly interrupting whatever Riley was going to say, and both Riley and Lucas knew she was forging it. Lucas finally being able to move got up and grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away

"Maya. Please. Just don't leave" He knew the minute she left through that door he would have lost her, he would lose the Maya who kind of liked him, He would lose the Maya that was finally opening up to him, He would lose his Maya. She would step back without a problem. She would do anything for Riley. She sighed. They weren't making this easy on her.

"Goodbye Huckleberry" she said quietly before shaking out of his grip and walking out.

Lucas stood there looking at the door for a couple minutes, Riley looked at him

"I'm Sorry" she finally whispered, he looked at the brunette with tears now rolling down her face. He sighed before sitting next to her his hand wiping the tears off her face

"you don't have anything to apologize for Riley" she looked up at him

"how bout we just go join the rest of the party downstairs hm?" he asked her standing up offering her his hand.  
"sure" she replied sniffling. Taking his hand and walking down to her apartment.

Farkle watched as Lucas and Riley walked back into the apartment. Lucas hung up his coat and took Riley's before hanging hers up as well. He walked up to them

"um where is Maya?" Riley looked down at her feet, Lucas grimaced

"she left." He said softly before walking away from the two. Frazzle watched Lucas walk away before asking

"oh is she um is she ok?"

"I don't know farkle she just left saying she needed to go see her mom, she apologized and told she was glad we were in her life and told us to be happy"  
"does that mean she figured out how she feels?"

"no farkle I think it means she stepped back again" Riley said stepping closer to Farkle hugging him letting her tears stain his sweater. _Maybe I didn't do the right thing._

Maya walked quickly down the streets of New York to the Bakery. She saw her mom inside wiping tables and knocked on the door. Her mom happy to see her walked to the door unlocking it letting the small blonde walk inside before locking it again

"Babygirl Happy new year! how was the party?" Maya didn't say a word but hugged her mother tightly. Her mother sighed looking down at her daughter hugging her back

"what's wrong baby? Do you want some hot chocolate? Do you wanna talk?"  
Maya thought about it .. who else could she tell about how she was feeling not Lucas not Riley or Cory or Topanga definitely not Farkle.. could her mom help her she had nothing to lose so she mumbled a yes but followed It with

"don't let go yet" Katy smiled sadly at her daughter, and continued to hug her tightly

"never baby girl I'll always be here" Later the two chatted over hot chocolate and cookies, maya talked and Katy listened when maya was done katy said

"you know sometimes being happy is ok Maya, you're allowed to be happy. And I don't know what to tell you but from what I saw that boy made you happy but so did Riley, so don't rush things, let things happen on there own you'll be surprised where it might take you. You can't always be watching someone else's back because then you forget to watch yours"

"you're right mom, but you know the whole time I was with him all I could think about was riley, I guess I avoided it but I saw the looks she gave him… I guess they were meant to be. "  
"I don't know about that honey, and I'm not going to tell you everything is going to be ok or how to fix it because I don't know but I will tell you make it your story Maya, you deserve the world and if that's not Lucas so be it, don't cry over him , don't cry over anyone he is still your friend, he still cares and he always will be don't let what happened on the roof ruin the bond you have with your friends" Maya smiled at her mother and nodded then the Hart women finished cleaning up the bakery and going home.


	2. Chapter 2: Older Siblings know

Maya woke to the sound of laughter and the smell of donuts, she sat up in her bed and remembered last night she sighed getting out of bed she looked at her alarm and saw the 1:00pm and got changed she threw her hair up in a messy bun and looked of herself in the mirror her face was a little puffy from crying, _YOU did ruin everything in there friend group_ she sighed and walked out to the kitchen to see her mom and Shawn laughing and making brunch together. It was a scene that she always wanted to wake up to, it gave her a sense of family, a family she always wanted

"Maya! Happy New Year! " Shawn exclaimed turning his smile dropped slightly after seeing her state.

"um rough night?" he asked his brows dipped in  
"yea couldn't sleep" she said giving him a big hug

"ooh donuts" Maya said picking one to get her hand slapped by her mom

"uh baby girl we all eat together, go make some juice" Katy said kissing her temple Nudging her to the oranges on the table.

"well kiddo I'm in town for the next two days so how bout we all go attend the new year fair and grab some dinner tonight and I got you and I some tickets for the Elibethian Tromenty art opening tomorrow what'd you say!?"  
"that sounds great, I heard amazing reviews about her art!" Maya said instantly feeling better Shawn was exactly what she needed to forget about her situation with her friends.

"great!" and as Maya went to get the oranges Shawn whispered in Katy's ear

"and I was wondering if I could take you out tomorrow after work?" Katy smiled at him.

"of course"  
"why ya two kids whispering for huhhhh?"  
"no reason" Katy replied as Maya giggled.

Riley woke up. Her bedroom seemed empty she had a talk with Lucas and Farkle and they all agreed to let things be normal and not push Maya on anything. She looked at her phone seeing the time was 3 ! she got up and yelled to her mom

"MOMMMM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP" Topanga walked into her child's room

"cause you fell asleep late so I thought you would need the full 12 hours"  
"oh ok" she said with a giggle

"I made breakfast come join us"

"I'll be out in a minute" Riley took at her phone to message maya

R: Hey maya wanna join us for a late breakfast!?:)

Few seconds later Maya replied

M: Um would love to but Shawn is here so we all made brunch and now we are at the new year fair

Riley's brows dipped _is she avoiding me_

R: Oh um how about after?!

M:Yea sry still can't shawn's taking us out for dinner

R: Tmrw? Peachs _I really hope she isn't mad_

M: I cant riles Shawns Taking to me an art opening

R: Day after? Imy peaches

M: Sure riles ily2 :)

Riley smiled at her screen

Lucas frowned at his older sister during lunch as she brought up Maya.

"she's not my girlfriend"

"woah you finally found the balls to ask her out good job buddy" His older brother said slapping his back.

"shut up Jasper"

"oh is someone annoyed? Bad break up?" His sister snickered at him

"you know what Rosalie I'm not in the mood for you or your annoying twin" Lucas shot up from his chair muttering an excuse me to his mother and walked up to his room. Jasper crawled out to where Lucas was sitting on the roof

"uhm you ok man.."  
"I'm not really to up to talk, so you can leave" Jasper rolled his eyes at his younger brother and sat down next to him passing him a beer

"it's either me or you can talk to Rosalie your choice"

" I'm not old enough to drink" Jasper sighed

"yea I know egghead, it's gingerbeer"

"oh" he said taking the bottle from his eighteen year-old brother.

"so you're not gonna tell me why you're on an edge"

"I'm not on edge"

"Lucas I'm trying here for gods sake"  
"I'm not asking you to get out"

"so this Maya girl topic strikes a nerve?"

"Jasper leave it alone"  
"I could help you know… I have some experience in girls"  
" you've had one girlfriend and you're still with her, that's not experience "

Jasper rolled his eyes once again at his younger brother.

"ok well we've been together since grade 5 that's 8 years basically half your life and we've been long distance for two which is way harder than whatever the hell you're going through so yea I have some experience, now spill before I call Rosalie, you know how she gets when someone she cares about is hurting"

Lucas sighed, His brother was only trying to help and it never bothered him before when his siblings made fun of him, they were good older siblings and Lucas knew it, Hell Jasper was putting up with his shit right now and he's in grade 12 he probably had better things to do.

"ok so last night I went to the New years Party that Riley was holding right?"  
Jasper smiled and nodded urging him go on with his story. Lucas retold the story of what happened last night he told his brother what Maya said before Farkle blurted out the truth, how Maya's face dropped, what she said to him before leaving the party, the talk him Riley and Farkle had after the Party was over.

"shit" Jasper said

"yea I know"  
"but you like her?"  
"I don't know, I just I want her to be happy you know, like I like seeing her smile or the hope in her eyes and I guess I liked that I helped give her that" Lucas said fumbling with his words. Jasper chuckled at his brother

"what?" he said looking puzzled

"you so like her"  
"I don't. stop" a small blush rising to his cheeks  
"yea you do or else you wouldn't care as much."  
"she's my friend and I want her to be okay"  
"ok so you like riley"  
"not like I think I'm supposed but we defiantly aren't brother/ sister I have enough sisters"

"ok rude you love me, how could you not? and I'm great . you are seriously blessed to have me" Rosalie said climbing onto the roof walking slightly plopping down next to Lucas. Lucas knew he was blessed to have her though he would never tell her that

"ugh you were eavesdropping "

"yes who better than a girl to tell you how to fix girl problems" the two boys rolled there eyes

" she rested her head on Lucas's shoulder and he rested his head on hers

"so what do I do ?" he asked her, she sat up turning to face him

"ok first of all did you tell her you liked her?"  
"I didn't know " the twins looked at each other before throwing there heads back with a laugh

"ok we knew! And we never met her!" Jasper said

"Blonde beauty, who is fierce and never backs down" Rosalie said mockingly

"I don't talk like that" he said sticking his tongue out, Jasper slapped his back saying

"real mature kid, plus you said that on the second day of school!"  
"yea I didn't even know this riley character was the girl you had your thing with!"

Lucas shrugged at his siblings

"ok Lucas listen to me you can't be with someone everyone expects you to be with, it'll never work ..remember Mark" Rosalie winced at the memory, Jasper and Lucas's Jaw tightened at the name

"Riley's no mark, Rose, Mark was a complete asshole I hope he rots in hell" Rosalie flicked his ear for swearing though he was sure she sweared a lot more than he and Jasper did combined.

"not the point, my point is if you're only with riley because you think that's what everyone wants it's not fair, it's not fair the sweet girl who likes you it's not fair to you and it's not fair to Maya" Japer nodded at her comment

" and um did anyone ask you how you felt?" Lucas shook his head at his brother, Rosalie sighed.

"but Lucas you do know you can't go blurting your feelings out, let things cool down, never get between a girls friendship, let things return to normal whatever your normal is , don't lead riley on, Make effort towards Maya, let your actions speak alright?!" Lucas smiled at his sister

"yea thanks Rose.. sorry for spazzing out on you guys" Jasper smiled putting his arm over Lucas's shoulder as Rosalie hooked her arm into his lying her head on his shoulder

"its ok man we're always here for you"

"even when we're in university, and move next year. one phone call is all it takes ok?" Rosalie said looking worried, Lucas smiled down at his sister

"I know I'll miss you guys" he said wrapping his arms around his siblings. The three stayed in that position for a couple minutes he saw his mother cars back out of the driveway before stopping

"THERE YOU THREE ARE, I WAS WORRIED SICK I THOUGHT YOU RAN AWAY LUCAS I WAS SCARED" she yelled from her car, the friar children laughed waving at their mom.

"GET OFF THE ROOF RIGHT NOW OR GOD HELP ME, I WANT MY THREE KIDS ALIVE GET DOWN AND DRESSED RIGHT NOW" the three chuckled as japer crawled off the roof into Lucas's room followed by Lucas and Rosalie.

"Picking dad up from the airport" Jasper said rolling his eyes

"Oh what joy" Rosalie said with annoyance. Lucas looked at his siblings the two that protected him from everything, the two that believed in him, they were his everything without them he doesn't think he could've survived some years in Texas without them backing him up standing up for him. That's what siblings do, hell Lucas got expelled beating Rose's ex-boyfriend up but that's a story for another day. His phone beeped he looked down at the group message his friends had

Z: HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS!

F: happy new years Zay! Back already?!  
Z:yup ! missed me minkus J

F: -.-

R: YAYYY HAPPY NEW YEARS ZAY! How bout we all meet up on the third I would say tmrw but Maya is busy soooo

L: hey buddy, welcome back ! and sure riles J

F: I'm free on the third!

Z: the third it is

R" how was Texas?

Lucas filled Zay in this morning when Zay called from the airport in Texas so he knew what happened on the roof. Lucas ignored the rest of his Messages because he heard his mom call him so he ran down the stairs and got into the car… he did notice Maya never replied though.


	3. Chapter 3: Moral support

The next day wasn't too bad, Farkle spent the day with Smackle, Riley with her Family, Lucas with Jasper and his dad, And Zay with his mom, Maya and Shawn went to the art exhibit

"so you going to tell me?"

"tell you what Shawn?" Maya sighed turning away from the painting to look at her mom's boyfriend, she loved the fact that they were together.

"well you seem mopey and your mom may or may not said something about a boy… and you know I thought I would help you figure it out.." he trailed off Maya laughed _of course my mom told him_

 _"_ well Shawn, if you must know I liked the Texan for a bit but honestly I think I just confused the fear of him almost dying as something more then friendship but that's not true " she rattled on grabbing Shawn's hand and leading him through the gallery.

"wait uhm the Texan what's his name ? you and the Texan didn't have a thing before Texas?" Shawn's said his face confused

"Lucas, what do you mean?" Maya now mirroring his expression

"well I don't know I met him once and I swear you guys had a soft spot for each other"

"no he has a soft spot for riley yup its there story, he's the Topanga to her Cory" Shawn's face shook his head

"there will only be one Cory and Topanga, Maya. And Riley and Lucas are not Cory Topanga, they're like Topanga and Shawn " he said with a cringe

"you and Topanga?" Maya said her eyes growing wide with surprise

"yea Cory at one point was sure we were in love and made us go out, did not end well" Maya laughed cause that sounded like Cory

"oh Matthews a funny kid" Shawn joined in her laughter

"anyway Maya you don't write the story let the story write itself, and the boy and Riley I'm a third person and shit but um maybe you're the Cory to his Topanga maybe Minkus's kid or Charlie? That's his name right Charlie?" Maya nodded at Shawn.

"yes maybe they're Riley's Topanga "

"whatever I told you I was confused, I just didn't want him to die because of that stupid bull"

"hmm" Shawn looked at the blonde in front of him

"i just don't understand why people couldn't just accept him? I didn't get why he always had to be some type of hero ? why couldn't he just be the Lucas you know? My hop along that doesn't ride stupid bulls and tried to get himself killed"

"you said my" Shawn said

"what?"  
"you said my hopalong "

"oh" Maya was blushing and she knew it she looked down at her hands

"I meant the"

"yea kiddo I don't think you're confused but you do you" he said and that was the end of that discussion.

When Maya got home she texted the group

M: Hey guys!

R: MAYAAAA! How was the art?!

M: great ! but I think I'm coming down with something :(

L: srsly? You're sick ?

M: yes, Friar, I went out and left my coat in Shawn's car and I feel not so

Hot

L: really?

M: yes why are you questioning me this ain't CSI :P

R: awh my poor peaches, feel better ! you want soup?

M: thanks riles but I'm good.. can I get a rain check on tomorrow?

F: sure Maya feel better

L: so you're sick ?

Z: YES LUCAS SHE IS SICK I THINK WE HAVE ESTABLISHED THAT

M: ^ thanks you Zay, come on hop along -.-

Z: anytime Hart, stupid boy… anyway I'll need a rain check to I have shopping to do with my sister, late Christmas shopping :')

R: oh we'll miss you two …Lucas and Farkle still coming over right?

F: ofc

L: I'm not stupid -.- yea, I'm not sick or shopping

M: what is your issue?

L: I don't have one. did you have good day Maya?

M: yes thanks for asking… goodnight guys! See you when school starts!

L: sleep well Maya

Z: night honey nugget!

R: night my love

F: feel better Maya

Maya tried to fall asleep she really did but she couldn't she laid in bed thinking about what her mom said what Shawn said _let the story write itself_

The next day Maya woke up got dressed in sweatpants and a tank-top, she put her hair into a messy bun, she was in the bathroom when she heard a noise she froze. She dried her face with a towel and walked into her room and she heard another noise this time she got a baseball that Lucas left in her room and walked out she saw someone in the living room and when the boy turned he yelled which made her yell

"ZAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE"

"YOUR MOM LET ME IN" Maya didn't lower her bat she stepped forward like she was about to hit him.

"OK PLEASE PUT THE BAT DOWN"  
"GET OUT"  
'WHY ARE YOU YELLING"  
"ZAY GET OUT RIGHT NOW" he sighed looking at the blonde who was looking at him menacingly

"ok I brought two cartons of Ice Cream, popcorn and a shitload of movies in my bag, let me stay " Maya pretended to think about

"what kind of ice cream?"

"rainbow sherbet and Napoleon your fav" She smiled and rolled her eyes letting the bat down.

" go pop the popcorn and give me the movies I'll choose" he handed his backpack to her after taking the popcorn out, he walked to the kitchen letting the popcorn pop in the microwave looking around for spoons for him and his friend. Maya walked into the kitchen

"movies set up.. it's a horror film" she said taking out a large bowl for the popcorn

"you seem like a horror film chick" Maya laughed at his comment

"spoons are in the second drawer" Zay nodded taking the spoons out as Maya transferred the Popcorn into the bowl

"I won't tell them you weren't sick, I'll just say I dropped by if it ever comes up "Maya turned to face him

"thanks you Zay" she said with a grateful smile

as they sat down on her couch she looked at him as he opened one carton and passed it to her while he opened the other one for him

"why are you really here Zay" she sighed he smiled at her sheepishly

"well um Lucas told me what happened and I figured you might need someone cause Lucas is talking shit out with his siblings, and Riley with Farkle I guess and I didn't think you were sick I think you just didn't want to face them"

"I talked to my mom and Shawn and I came to the conclusion I didn't like him I was scared he was going to die and I mistook it as something else" Zay looked at her annoyed

"yea that's not it"

"it is "

"nope… switch" he said, they swapped cartons

"yes Zay, leave it alone"

"you're hurting but if you don't want to talk about it that's cool I'm here for moral support you know, I'm still rooting for you. Don't lose hope"

"the movie is starting" she said quietly, Zay nodded getting the hint turning his attention to the TV. They watched the movie in silence and occasional switch or pass the popcorn being said halfway through the movie Maya said her eyes still glued to the screen

"you know what hurts?" Zay turned to look at the blonde

"what ?"  
" not the fact that Lucas doesn't like me or the fact that riley lied to me but the fact that Farkle someone who says he loves us both the same didn't bother taking my feelings into consideration at all he didn't even ask me, he didn't talk to me once since we came back from Texas and he looked at me with disappointment, the one person I thought would always believe in me stopped. And Riley was scared to tell me, she looked at me like I was some broken doll…I'm not and I think I knew I saw the way she looked at us, she was uneasy and awkward and Lucas that poor kid, he didn't have the heart to tell me he was too nice for his own good. damn cowboy, he pitied me and I don't want pity. I'm not disappointment or a doll or want to be pitied you know?" by the end she was tearing up but she didn't even look at Zay the entire time.

"one I don't know Farkle's deal Maya but I'm sure its just misunderstanding he loves you .. he saw Riley and Lucas happen so he believes it he didn't see you and Lucas at the campfire. He still loves and cares about you. And Riley was just looking out for you"  
"I DON'T NEED HER TO, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF" she was yelling her eyes filled with anger as turned to Zay

"I know maya" he said calmly, he was expecting her to go off

"how long?"

"what ?"  
"how long did you step back for?"

"the entire time I guess...but he was always Riley's you know"

"did you ever ask him how he felt?"  
"I knew, we all knew"

"did you ever hear him say he liked riley?"

"yes we all did " she said rolling her eyes Zay winced _stupid Lucas, he's always fixing the shit I get into yeah well I'm fixing the shit he got into now. stupid boy with stupid words stupid stupid stupid!_

" ok did you ask him how he felt after he found out you liked him" Maya shook his head

"maybe someone should I don't know ask the boy how he feels"

"he likes riley… who wouldn't?"

"Maya you don't know that"

"I do Zay, I ruined everything in our group, I'm just going to let it return to normal"  
"I don't think that will happen"

"I don't care"

"but you do"

"Zay I want him to be happy"

"I think you make him happy"  
"well you're wrong"

"I don't think so "  
"whatever Zay" the pair ended the conversation there, soon the ice cream was finished and so was the popcorn they watched three movies and Katy bought them a pizza and Zay went home saying goodbye telling Maya to call him if she needed to. the next day wasn't eventful Zay did pay Charlie a visit his reason being a guy who went through heartbreak understands your pain.

January 5th 2016 a day Maya dreaded, A day that made Lucas feel sick, a day where Riley didn't want to go school, a day where Farkle questioned his actions. Zay on the other hand couldn't wait to see what would happen. Maya did a great job of avoiding her friends in the morning as she was at her locker Charlie walked up to her and leaned against her locker

"Hey Hart!"  
"gardener!" Maya said with a smile

"you um ok?"  
"yes why wouldn't I be?"  
"don't play with me hart you and I both know why"  
"yea I'm fine " she said closing her locker door

"walk with me to mine?" she sighed but agreed walking with him

"well if you want to talk I'm here we are in the same boat you know"  
"no we aren't because you liked her a lot and I was confused"  
"no you weren't "  
"yes I was "

"oh really then why do you make fun of him? Why do you look at him like that? Why'd you look so heartbroken when farkle blurted the truth out? Why are you avoiding your friends? Don't lie to me there's no point" Maya sighed in defeat

"Charlie I'm not avoiding them"

"that's funny cause here you are with me.." Maya laughed he looked at her with a crooked smile.

"do you see that?" Lucas said his brows burrowing

"that's Maya and Charlie?" farkle looked puzzled

"something is happening " riley said worried

"Calm down she's allowed to make other friends" Zay said ushering the three into history

"yea but why Charlie?" Lucas mumbled

"you ok Charlie?"  
"yea I'm used to it but I was hoping I guess, I should've known"  
"I think I knew it too" Maya said softly

" I think I ignored cause I thought maybe I was wrong , maybe I had chance with him " Charlie nodded as he put his books in his bag

" you know I get it, I saw how she looked at him, I'm so stupid" Maya smiled at him sadly

"but I also saw the way he looks at you Maya I wouldn't lose hope"  
"you know Charlie you were everything she dreamt of, her prince charming"  
he chuckled darkly

"not charming enough, how can you be when there's friar" he said rolling his eyes

"whatever Charlie things can go back to normal"

"I doubt it"  
" have a little faith" he chuckled at her

"did you avoid them for the rest of the break too?" Maya rolled her eyes

"no " she said a it to defensively he chuckled he was walking forward while Maya was walking backwards facing him.

"so what are you going to do when you walk into class?"

"act normal"

"really ?"he said as she walked into the class backwards. She turned waving her hands in a big showbiz move

"BEST FRIENDS" she said beaming at her four friends. Zay looked like he was holding back a smile, Lucas and Farkle, looked confused, and Riley seemed happy to see her friend address them. Charlie shook his head from behind walked around her chuckling

"normal yup normal"

"shut it gardener" she joined in his chuckling though. She sat down in her seat. And Lucas noticed today was going to be different immediately. For one Maya was all buddy buddy with Charlie two her elbow wasn't on his desk. She didn't address him with a nickname, she didn't turn to look at Farkle Or Riley she did flash Zay a grin though. As the first bell rang Riley called out for Maya.

"peaches?" Maya turned smiling at her best friend

"are we okay?" Maya stiffened slightly so slightly you wouldn't of noticed if you weren't watching her as intently as Lucas was Maya slowly turned to look at farkle and Lucas then back to riley.

"of course pumpkin" she said holding her hand for riley to hold which Riley did with a big smile

 _LIAR_ Charlie and Zay thought

 _YAYYY Riley thought_

 _Something is wrong but I don't know what_ Farkle thought

 _I screwed up, I should've followed her and told her_ Lucas thought

I screwed up played over and over in his head.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES :))))**


	4. Chapter 4: Sides

The rest of the class slowly returned to normal, Farkle and Riley leading the discussion, Maya spent most the class doodling, while Lucas played with her hair, Farkle looked over at the pair and he watched a bit confused, he then turned to Zay and Charlie _why are they looking at them like that…what do they know._

At the end of the lesson Mr. Matthew told the class to get into groups of three

"Hart" Charlie called out before Riley had the chance to turn and look at her best friends, Maya looked at the boy sitting behind Farkle with one eyebrow raised

" be one of my partners?" Lucas turned to look at Charlie _what is he doing? Is he up to something?_

"Sure" Maya smiled at him gratefully knowing he just saved her from a lot of awkward.

"what about us? Peaches we always work together?"  
"I think it would be good to work with other people" Zay said as Riley glared at him

"Don't worry Riley we can all work at Topanga's that way we can still be near each other" Maya said with a smile, riley slowly nodded

"Can I join your group ?" Zay asked looking at Charlie, Charlie nodded

"woah you're going to work with them? I thought you were going to work with me?" Lucas said turning to his best friend looking puzzled

"oh I thought you would want to work with Farkle and Riley cause you know you guys get along… plus I'm interested in what Maya would have to say for this topic"  
"wow Zay you are just soooooooo funny" Charlie chuckled at Maya sarcasm. When Mr. Matthews asked who was working with who he was very surprised to hear the groups. _Oh no this can't be good_

" Ok so we can all meet at Topanga's after school?" Farkle asked the group, everyone nodded.

The bell rang shortly after Maya got up putting her notebook in her backpack as she handed her textbook to Lucas. He took it with a smile which she was mirroring, it was this unsaid agreement they had the boys carried her books sometimes it was Farkle sometimes it was Lucas. Riley knew about this agreement

"You don't have to carry her books you know?" Riley said with a laugh, the pair turned to face her and suddenly Riley felt guilty and she didn't know why, Lucas shrugged

" I don't mind" he said, Maya bit her lip

"She's right Lucas I can carry my own books" she was holding her hand out for him to pass her textbooks back

"I really don't mind"  
"I know but I do , I don't need your help to carry a textbook "

"I wasn't trying to offend or anything Maya" Lucas was taken aback by her tone, but complied to handing over her books.

"sorry that came out harsher that it was supposed to _"_ she sighed she didn't mean it in a rude way she just didn't want her friends treating as if she wasn't good enough. She turned and walked out of the classroom without a word.

"what just happened?" Lucas was confused

"I'm not sure " riley told him

"she's probably still a bit sick, let's go eat lunch guys" farkle said slowly

"um you guys go ahead I'll meet up with you soon" Zay said walking the opposite direction of the caf.

Maya speed walked to the art room, she needed to paint. When she walked in she found Charlie sitting there waiting for her

"do you try to be creepy?" Charlie smiled at her

"that's me a creepy creep creep"

"why are you here?"

"I like art?"  
"you're a music student…"

"true" Zay walked in then

"oh good Charlie you're here"

"Are we like working on our project? Cause I left everything in my locker so.."

"Hart stop"

"stop what?" she said roughly turning to face Charlie

"are you serious just going to act like nothing is wrong?" Zay asked her

"nothing is wrong…"

"MAYA"

"CHARLIE"

"why can't you just talk it out and tell them how you feel?"

"yea tell them what you told me tell them why you're upset." Zay said while Charlie nodded

"Cause I can't it's stupid"

"how is it stupid" Zay said rolling his eyes

"CAUSE its always Riley! In the end If anyone had to choose it would be riley, Lucas would choose Riley, farkle would choose Riley over Maya I would choose Riley over maya and I'm maya"

"well that's funny cause here I am trying to comfort you and not her " Zay said bitterly

"and um I don't think she likes Lucas.." the pair looked at Charlie

"I'm sorry were you there on the rooftop" Maya said harshly she looked at him frustrated

"ok easy hart you weren't the only who had there heartbroken alright!" Charlie said putting his hands up in surrender, Maya rolled her eyes opening her mouth to protest

"and I was there but I don't think she likes him I think she just the likes the idea of your first crush being the one you end up with"

Maya looked down at her shoes, sitting down on a chair.

"you know what I think, I think she likes farkle, and he likes her which is why he was so quick to try and make her happy" Zay said

"you two are crazy" she said shaking her head at the boys standing in front of her, Charlie decided to change his position now sitting cross-legged on the floor, and Zay sat on a table, they sat in comfortable silence for a bit then Maya got up and went her easel and began drawing the boys, they simply took out their lunches and began eating

"it doesn't matter" Maya whispered softly they boys turned to look at her after the first bell rang

"it doesn't matter" she said more strongly then smiled at the boys

"thank you thought guys I appreciate it" and she put away her things handed them her picture and walked out.

After school things were awkward, Zay Charlie and Maya were on one side of the long booth as Farkle, Riley and Lucas were on the other side. The group was quiet because Riley didn't know what to say around Charlie, Charlie felt awkward in the presence of the other three. Farkle didn't like the new change and Lucas was just quiet, thank god for Zay and his big mouth or the group would be completely silent

"Table 3 Order up"

"I'll get it!" Maya said bouncing out

"I'll help you" Lucas said getting out following her to the front. Zay looked at riley

"you don't like him like that" he said in a matter-of –factly voice

"Zay leave it alone" Farkle said rolling his eyes

"I agree with him, You don't love him, you're in middle school Riley you are not in love" Charlie said softly

"How do you know how she feels?" Farkle said

"oh but you do?" Zay asked

"I didn't say that"

"well you seem to know a lot about everyone's feelings right?" Charlie asked Farkle harshly

"what are you asking me?"

"I mean you knew how Maya felt before you blurted Riley's out right? You knew how Lucas felt?" Charlie was pushing it he knew it he had no place in this but here he was trying to defend the small blonde.

"she was confused" farkle replied softly

" no, no she wasn't"  
"stop blaming Farkle this isn't his fault" riley said putting a hand on his shoulder

" we aren't blaming anyone" Zay said simply

"I think it's unfair she has to hurt for no reason, she trusted you guys"  
"she lied to us first Zay, it's not my fault I like him, and she never told us she liked him she was always confused about it or denied it"

"but she told him riley, she told him. And I don't think you like him honestly I think you're the one who is confused" Zay said softly

"and I don't think she would've went out with him if she didn't like him" Charlie added,

"look at them" the group turned to face the two blondes who were sitting on the chairs waiting for the rest of the order to come out, They watched as Lucas took whipped cream from his hot chocolate on his finger and place it on her nose which was scrunched up, they watched the pair laugh, in that moment they looked like they were a couple.

"no one is stopping her to be with him" riley said

"she wouldn't do that if it hurt you, she has a good heart, no pun intended" Charlie said

" I'm just saying Riley figure your feelings out before you hurt both of them, cause you don't want it to come down to him choosing between you two"

"though I think the answer would be clear" Charlie said quietly

"why are you trying make sides Zay?"  
"I'm not. Riley I'm here for you all I'm saying is no one is there for Maya"

the blondes arrived giving everyone they're drink and food, the other four cleared up the table

"what about me?" she asked, Zay shook his head.

The two sat down, riley took a deep breath

"Maya" she asked Maya was eating but acknowledged riley by nodding her head

"Can we talk about what happened on the roof" Maya chocked on her food, Lucas Stiffened.

"what is there to talk about it?" she said after swallowing food

"everything" riley said

"look Maya, I didn't want hurt you and I'm sorry I lied to you but you stepped back so I was sure I could too" Maya chuckled, Charlie looked at her as if she was insane.

"I don't need you to protect me" Maya said simply

"I'm fine, whatever happened the past is behind us, continue with future"

"Maya" Lucas started she put her hand up to stop him

"I don't want your pity"

"and I'm not giving it to you Maya "  
"you two are my friends and I want you to always be happy"

"And what about you? Does your happiness not count ?" Lucas asked reaching out placing a hand on hers.

"I am happy , if you and riley are happy I'm happy" she said shrugging, moving her hand away from his. She threw a fry in her mouth before continuing.

"And farkle knows best right" she said with a dry chuckle the group finished there meals in silence and began working on there projects.

"I should go home" Charlie said checking his watch

"I have to babysit at 7:30" Maya smiled

"ok Charlie see you tomorrow"

"bye man" Zay said Charlie smiled at the two and left not bothering to look at the other three.

"my parents want me to have a birthday dinner thing" Lucas said finally breaking the silence

"and I realized I don't want a big party just us five, my parents will take us out for dinner and stuff."

The group smiled at the boy.

"that's great Lucas when is it?" riley asked him

"well my birthday is next week but um the dinner is two because well my dad won't be home till then"

"we know when your birthday is buddy" Zay said with a slight chuckle

"Count me in!" farkle said slapping Lucas's back

"me too!" riley said

" try to keep me away" Zay said with a laugh he spent a lot of time with the Friars anyway.

"awh huckleberry's having a birthday party how cute" Lucas smiled the nickname

"I'm going to take that as a yes"  
"you do you man" Maya said with a laugh with that the group packed up and split to there respective homes.

 _I figured it out, I think I know the answer_ Farkle thought as he walked home with a smile…


	5. Chapter 5: I just wanted you stop ?

As the week went by Maya became more distant, her last real conversation with Farkle was back in Texas, she barely talked to Riley, and she stopped talking to Lucas, no nicknames, didn't make fun of him or anything. She did become closer with Zay and Charlie though, she trusted them quickly for someone who had her wall built high. Charlie was one of her best friends and she spent more time with him then Zay because he didn't really hang out with the others like riley did On Thursday evening the kids sat in history class, the class sat waiting for Mr. Matthews to enter. Lucas didn't like the fact that Maya hadn't talked to him all week and when he talked to Zay about it all he told him was to give her space. It didn't help when he heard rumors of her and Charlie being together which Zay denied saying they were best friends that's all. As Mr. Matthews walked in, Farkle stood up because he wanted all this weirdness to end.

"Farkle time sir"  
"oh yay farkle time" Cory said taking a seat in Farkle's chair

"I Have figured it out!"  
"figured what out buddy"  
"the age old question!" the class looked at him in question

"how could you Love two girls who couldn't be more different the same"

Maya Stiffened and Riley leaned forward, Lucas leaned back in his chair , Charlie and Zay looked at each other.

"Farkle sit down right now" Lucas said in a tone that scared riley a little bit.

"What I realized is that you can't love them the same" Maya shot up from her seat

"I don't need to hear this"  
"but Maya-" farkle said, she whipped around covering his mouth with her hand and then turned to Riley.

"the day has come, and it is really sad" she said softly like she was holding back tears. And turned rushing out of the classroom Riley knew what day had come, _I think the day farkle doesn't love us the same is going to be very sad_ played in her head, Maya's words played in her head. Lucas got up to go after him, while Zay put a hand on his shoulder

" I um think he should go " Zay said pointing to Charlie who was also standing up.

"why?" Lucas was mad and confused.

"because I understand" Charlie said before leaving the class. The two returned in about 20minutes silently sliding back into there chairs without making eye contact.

The class ended and the five split Zay, Riley and Maya going to art while Charlie and farkle went to Gym.

The trio were painting…

"sooo mayaaaaa"

"riley."

"Charlie and you um ?"

"no Charlie he's good friend that's all"

"I know that Maya but I heard some people and they think you guys like each other" Maya rolled her eyes, and continued painting

"well we don't"

"because you like Lucas?"  
"riley stop."

"I was just asking, we used to tell each other everything" Maya sighed and looked at her best friend

"then I think you should apologize to charlie " Riley was taken aback by this, zay put his paintbrush and turned to watch what was going to unfold

"what?"

"say sorry, you really hurt him and what you did was wrong, he treated you like a princess riley and you treated him like dirt, and that's not right, you never gave him a fair chance and that's all he wanted. "

"I didn't mean to" riley said quietly

"but you did riley. you hurt him. You played him. And he doesn't deserve that because he's a good caring person"

"okay, I will maya" riley said looking down at the floor

"good"

"maya?"

"yes riley?"  
"can you sleepover tomorrow please?" Maya hesitated

"the bay window's empty without you" riley said and Maya's heart broke and the tone of her voice

" of course honey "

'after Lucas's dinner we can go to my house It'll be so much fun!" Maya nodded the dinner was moved up because his dad was flying in today

Art class finished and Maya stopped by her locker before heading to English, Charlie joined her

"hart" he said with a big smile

"gardener" she said rolling her eyes at his goofy expression

"thank you, you know for sticking up for me"

"that's what friends are for right?"

"yea I guess so, hurry up or we will be late" Charlie said as Maya closed her locker.

" why do you let her call you names" riley said looking at Lucas.

"are we doing this right now"  
"yes you never answered my uncle"  
"I don't know riley" the two made it into class just as the bell rang. It dawned on Riley though _she makes fun of him because she likes him he lets her because he likes the attention he gives her, he likes when she pays attention to him he likes her, she makes fun of him cause she like him and he lets her cause he likes her._

English was going smoothly until Harper asked for personal opinions, on what the students thought the Lead female should do.

"Maybe she should just avoid everyone, it seems to work for some people" Lucas said in a bitter tone, Maya whipped around to face him. _This won't end well_ Charlie thought _STUPID BOY_ Zay thought as he shook his head

"what are you doing?" Lucas looked around the class before looking at Maya shocked

"whoa you know who I am? " Maya rolled her eyes at him leaning onto his desk

"you want to do this right now"

"yes, yes I do " Lucas said leaning forward on his desk his stare matching Maya's

 _a perfect challenge_ Harper thought staring at the two blondes who were staring each other down. Maya shot up from her desk walked up to Lucas grabbed his shirt pulling him up.

"excuse us please" she told the teacher as she dragged the boy out. Riley and the boys got up from thier chairs to look out the window at the two blondes, they opened the door a little bit to hear what they were saying

" what is your problem?" the tiny blonde asked the tall one.

"YOU"

"I haven't done anything "

"yea I know, no nicknames, no jokes, you don't talk or look at me, I think the real question is what is your issue"

"nothing"  
"maya"  
"lucas"

"NO"  
"what ? that is your name isn't it"

"why are you so difficult?"  
"I'm not"  
"yes you are"  
"no you are"  
"how am I difficult Maya"

"you just ugh you just are!" he rolled his eyes at her

"explain" he said taking a step towards she stepped back

"explain, I'll explain" she said harshly grabbing his shirt once again pulling him down to her height

" Lucas you actually bother my living soul, I don't like it, you're too smart, and athletic, and nice, why the hell are you so nice? That's not normal cowboy, and boy it frustrates me cause you are too nice, nice enough to go out with me even though you liked riley, nice enough to accept my insults which I stopped because I don't want to be rude did you know calling people names is a not nice thing too because I know that , it isn't really nice, and cowboy I figured out I don't like I was just afraid you were stupid enough to die and I mistook the feeling of your stupidity as-" Maya rant was interrupted as Lucas closed the distance between them, his lips crashing into hers, Maya stumbled back her back now on a locker her hand moved from his shoulder to his hair his arms were around her waist. There were butterflies in her stomach, the good kind, The thrill of the kiss was wonderful, the two teens were in a moment of true passion. The kids from the class watched the scene unfold, Zay yelled a "yes friar you go man! To which Charlie clasped a hand over his mouth, Riley smiled at her two friends _this was his moment_ riley thought , Farkle looked at Riley with worry but saw her smile and he looked back at the his friends in the hall. They pulled out of the kiss, there kiss was nothing like riley and Lucas's that kiss was safe this kiss was anything but, this kiss was raw emotion. Maya put her head on his shoulder

"why'd you do that" she said softly

"Because I wanted you to stop?" he said with a light chuckle she looked up at him and rolled her eyes as he repeated a line from the campfire.

"let me explain Maya "  
"I don't want you to"  
"I don't care"

"lucas"

"Maya why?"  
"because.. I'm scared' she said so quietly even lucas who was standing so close had to strain to hear her

"of me"  
"no I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose Riley or Farkle"  
"you wont lose me or riley or farkle, just hear me out"

"ok but not now"  
"why"

"cause we have a class to get to"  
"oh " he said then rested his head on her fore head

"so you don't like me right" he said with a mischievous smile

"ugh" she said rolling her eyes pushing him away from her she stepped around him walking to

"I have a class to get to I come here to learn" Lucas chuckled at her words. As the class saw Maya, the classmates rushed to there chairs pretending they didn't see a thing, the two blonds walked into class and sat down in their seat mumbling a sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: you and me cowboy

Maya was home alone that evening she sat in her room on the floor and was sketching a picture of her and Riley sitting at the bay window her mind somewhat floating back to her moment with the cowboy during english earlier that day, she was being to believe it was a dream or something, she heard a knock on her window, she jumped, she wasn't expecting anyone, Riley was busy tonight and Zay and Charlie ring the doorbell. Maya peered out the window she saw nothing but darkness once again she got pillow and walked up to the window and opened it

"boo" the voice said quietly Maya shrieked jumping back Lucas chuckled stepping into her room

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY"

"I'm' laughing" he said shrugging

"I was going to hit you with this I could've killed you!"  
"with a pillow?" Lucas asked amused that her weapon of choice was a pillow when a few meters away his old baseball bat was lying on the floor.

"shut up " Maya said throwing the pillow at him, he caught it with ease, throwing it back and plopped down on her bed and she sat back down in her old position. They were both quiet for a bit, Maya continuing her sketch Lucas watching her quietly. It was comforting, it felt natural.

"so why are you here huckleberry?"  
"you said you would let me explain" Maya sighed getting up

"scoot over" she said he complied at she sat next him. He looked at her and took a deep breath

"ok well um Maya I like you" she rolled her eyes but didn't interrupt

"and I'm going to sound like a jerk but I think I always did, from day one, but um god you scare me. I never thought I had a chance with you, and then I did. And when I saw you walk off that roof Maya it hurt and I didn't know why at first but then I realized it was because I lost you, and I don't want to do that Maya, I want you to be in my life for a very long time, I um I need you in my life for a very long time"  
"why" her voice was barely audible, she was looking down at her hands

"because you make me better, you seem to be able to calm me down when I get mad, and challenge me, I like picking fights with you, I like seeing you smile, I like seeing hope in your eyes because it gives me hope. I like how I can trust you. You are very important to me."  
"but riley?"  
"she is very important to me as well but in a different way. I like you both very much, but she's my best friend and I don't think we are brother sister but I think we are best friends, we're so much alike Maya we're basically the same person" he looked at Maya she looked unconvinced he sighed

"I get your scared Maya but I am too, the minute I found out that I had a chance with you, well that was the scariest moment of my life and I rode tombstone. Maya we work well together I know you know that, we make each other better, people change people remember? so why can't we try it out? Why can't we see where this takes us?"  
"we tried that. It didn't work " Maya sighed rolling onto her back looking up at the ceiling.

"that's because we weren't being ourselves. Lets go back to being Maya and Lucas." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him

"What exactly was Maya and Lucas?" He smiled

"I think you know what Maya and Lucas were, I think we were trying too hard you know? We forgot who we were, you the Clutterbucket and me the huckleberry I learned from my siblings that being together doesn't mean you should change how you act with each other, I mean Rosalie and her boyfriend to this day make fun of each other but jasper and his girl are the complete opposite but it's who they are, they work because they care about each other "

"and we care about each other." She said quietly, he nodded looking down to meet her eyes

"I think that being together shouldn't change the way we act with each other, we should still argue, and call each other names, and be us but I think it just means maybe sometimes we hold hands or hug each other or you let me kiss you again, or we openly let people know how much we care about each other, we be loyal to one another and introduce each other as boyfriend or girlfriend I don't know" Maya nodded slowly a mischievous smile appearing on her face

" so what I'm hearing is you want me to call you names?"

"seriously out of all that that's what you got "  
"is that what your saying ?" she said her smile not fading slightly sitting up

"yes that's what I'm saying, I will forever be your huckleberry?"

"and ranger rick?"  
"and ranger rick"  
"and ranger Roy, hopalong, and Bucky mcboing boing?"

"I thought we were done with that " he said laughing, Maya sat up completely so she was facing him completely. She leaned in a little

"so you like me?"  
"I do. A lot"  
"Us Harts have a skill of leaving"  
"I'll take that chance"

"I will break your heart Lucas, I tend to do that without trying, I will leave the minute I get too attached" Lucas sighed

"if anyone was going to break my heart I would gladly let it be you and I would let you do it over and over again, and Maya I wouldn't let you leave and I wont leave" Maya nodded

"you're such a sap ew stop" he smiled

"let me hold your hand" she shook her head and laughed but gave him her hand, the two just looked down at their hands that were now intertwined and looked back at each other and chuckled at how ridiculous this was

"does it feel weird?" she asked, he shook his head, she smiled because it didn't, it felt right.

"god huckleberry your hands are so freakishly big" she said lifting it up to compare with her own

"or yours are just freakishly small" he said

"um no you're the freaky freak" he chuckled at her

"so you and me?" Maya bit her lip as she pretended to think she leaned in placing a delicate kiss on his jaw

"you and me" she mumbled

"good, I like the sound of that "

"but if riley gets upset" she started  
"I get it don't worry"

"so cowboy what are we exactly"

"be my girlfriend Maya"

" you sure you can handle me ?"  
"I think I'm the only one who can" she rolled her eyes

"are you staying for dinner, I can order a pizza or something"  
"sure, I never got an answer you know?" he said getting off her bed and following her to her living room

"fine huckleberry if I have to" he rolled his eyes and settled into her couch

 **IK SHORT CHAPTER, NEXT ONE IS SUPER CUTE! IDK IF I WANT RILEY WITH FARKLE OR CHARLIE, I ALREADY HAVE ONE FANFIC WITH RIAKLE AND ANOTHER WITH RIARLIE AND I JUST DONT KNOW, MAYBE ZAY?! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND MAYBE SOME SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE YOU WANT THIS TO GO. Check out my other Fanfics and see if you like them!**


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner with Maya, Lucas left saying goodbye and tipping his imaginary cowboy hat as she giggled rolled her eyes and closed the door. The minute she closed the door she had a group call with Charlie and zay

"you guys guess what just happened" she began...

On his way home he passed Riley's apartment so he thought maybe he should stop by and talk to her, he walked up the fire escape and knocked on her window Riley smiled as she saw him there and let her through her Bay window. Inside Farkle was sitting on the floor with papers all around him.

"Math project?" Lucas questioned the two who nodded

"are you done?" Riley asked him

"yeah Zay and I finished yesterday" the two nodded

"I still can't believe She decided to work with Charlie" farkle said shaking his head

"I think they're really good friends Farkle, and he's a good person so I'm glad Maya is hanging around him" Riley said sitting on her bed

"I don't know she's been distant lately"

"that's kinda why I'm here" Lucas said awkwardly sitting down on the bay-window ledge. Riley looked at him with a knowing smile and joined him at the bay window. Farkle sighed before getting up and walking the other side of Lucas.

"ok so I think that I um well"

"you like Maya" Riley said with a smile, he looked at her and nodded, Farkle was still confused

"Lucas you let her make fun of you because you like her, you like the attention she gives you, you like idea that she takes time out of her day to make fun of you and the effort she puts into your game. she makes fun of you cause she likes you and you like her so you let her" Riley explained

"I like your attention too Riles its just"

"of course Lucas! I'm nice! everyone likes it when someone is nice to you" he chuckled as the hyper brunette interrupted him once more

"Riley I don't think we're brother and sister. I think we're best friends and I think it should stay that way"

"I'd like that Lucas" she smiled at him

"and I saw your moment, it was a good move" she chuckled, he smiled

"yes I'd like to think so"

"wait a minute does that mean you two are together like officially?" she exclaimed, he nodded slowly

"omgomgomog she didn't tell me how could she?"

"probably wanted to tell you in person at the bay window tomorrow" farkle said, that was the only thing he said the entire time. Riley nodded

"yea you're right" Lucas smiled getting up giving Riley a hug

"see you tomorrow guys" he said before exiting her room.

"this is great right Farkle!, my peaches has a boyfriend"

"this doesn't bother you?"

"no, I think Zay and Charlie were right, I think I was just blinded by the story of Cory and Topanga anyway it's Lucas's Birthday tomorrow, it think we should have a class party" Riley said pulling her phone out

"what are you doing?"

"creating a group chat so we can plan who brings what'

R: WE ARE HAVING A SURPRISE CLASS PARTY FOR LUCAS TMRW

Z: OKAY

 _* Riley has renamed this chat Surprise Last-min bday planning *_

R: ok so I'll decorate history classroom, Maya bake pie and cupcakes, Farkle bring BARBEQUE and Zay distract

M: what type of pie does the cowboy like?

Z: I'm sure he'd be okay with any pie from you ;)

M: shut up Zay

R: yeah Maya! we need to have a chat ;) ;) ;) ;) YAYAYAY

M:-.- whatever WHAT PIE?

F: ask his mom 418-092-1276

M: oh good idea Farkle that's why you're the genius

Z: oh yes super smart

M: I'll have Charlie bring chips and pop

F: why?

M: why not?

R: I think that's a great idea Maya! hold up I'll just add Charlie to the group chat!

 _* Charlie Gardener has been added to Surprise Last-min bday planning*_

R: CHARLIE!

C: RILEY!

M: it's Friar's bday tmrw bring chips and pop

C: lmaooooo okkkk

R: if you want to Charlie if not that's ok :)

C: no problemo Riley

R: YAYAY THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!

F: we should put stuff in his locker and decorate that too

R: good idea farks! Maya make a collage, and Charlie while Farkle and I decorate the classroom go into his locker and set things up at lunch ?

C: sure I need his combo tho

M: 47-90-01

C: ofc u would have the combo :)

M: SHUT UP CHARLIE, we all have each others... you have mine!

Z: srsly man!^^ lies I don't

R: yes you do Zay, stop ganging up on my peaches

M: yea stop ganging up on me :P

C: what do you mean? we aren't ;)

M: I'm going to bed night losers -.-

the next day approached, Lucas was awakened to the smell of pancakes and Waffles and his sister and Brother were on his bed

"GET UP LUCAS HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" his sister yelled

"COME ON GET UP LUKE" Jasper nudged his side

" I have donuts downstairs" his mother said with that Lucas sat up

"what kind?"

"jelly, your favorite"

"hold up boy, lets take a picture,15 wow your so old" his father said with a deep chuckle as Rosalie and Jasper put an arm around him he smiled Lazily because 1) he was still in bed, 2) he had no shirt on and his hair was mess 3) he just really wanted food. he got up as his family walked out his room, His dad was still a bit harsh but he's gotten better after they moved to New York. Lucas knew that his father loved his mother and he knew that his father knew that he had to do a lot to make this work and Lucas was glad he was trying, After he took a shower brushed his teeth and his hair and put on a pair of black jeans and t-shirt his sister bought him he went downstairs to see his father sitting next Rosalie who was in the middle of a story Jasper was in the kitchen with his mom squeezing oranges. It was a pleasant sight, a friendly homely sight.

"ah I don' think that's how it works sweetie" his father said with a chuckle

"yea, it's not, how the fuck did you get into Harvard?" jasper asked flicking her hair as he put the jug of juice down

"Jasper William Friar Language "his mom said sharply

"it's a legit question"

"speaking of Harvard I checked out their dorms when I was near there on business I don't like them so I got an apartment rented out for you two" the blond twins nodded with a smile

"why are you just standing there birthday boy come eat!" his mother said placing a kiss on his cheek he smiled before sitting next to Jasper

"so are your friends still up for dinner tonight?" his father asked

"ah yea"

"have them all come here and we will drive them to the place"

"where is it?" Rosalie asked

"Fontanta Orimavera" His mother said after sitting next to Rosalie, Lucas smiled he loved that restaurant. the friars soon began to enjoy Lucas's breakfast feast and it kinda bothered him that this might be the last one because his siblings wouldn't be home next year for his birthday and won't be able to fly in because he knew it was exam time.

Maya made her way to Riley's something she hasn't done in three weeks, she climbed up the fire escape and knocked on her window Riley turned surprised to see the figure that was standing there

"OMG PEACHES I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" She said after Maya put her baked good down and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too riles, a lot. and I thought we could um walk together"

"of course ... did you have breakfast?" Riley asked dragging Maya out of the room, Maya was greeted by a happy Cory and a slightly shocked but still happy Topanga

"yes I had some cookies" Maya said with a smile handing a plate to Topanga

"ooh yum, I missed having you here Maya" Topanga said taking the plate

"I missed being here" she said sitting down at the dining table.

"ohh daddy, it's Lucas's birthday today"

"so we're having a party during class k Matthews?" Maya finished

"speaking of um Lucas ..."

"MAYA IS WITH HIM DADDY THEY'RE A COUPLE" Maya sighed looking down as a slight blush crept on her cheek

"IS SHE BLUSHING IS THE MAYA HART BLUSHING" Topanga asked sitting down in front of her

"No.. I don't blush"

"then what's that thing you're doing right now, why are your cheeks pink?" Cory said in a protective father like way

"uhm its just really hot in here?"

"LIAR" Riley said

"how'd you know that? I kinda wanted to tell you"

"Lucas told me last night, he is one of my best friends you know"

"ugh not fair"

"no worries I will listen to your version after the party he didn't get into details which you will, because you are my sister and I need to know everything about you and your life" Maya groaned

"you're ok?"

"of course I am, this is great!" Riley then turns to her father

"yea and I have all the decorations and baked goods in my room can you bring it to school I don't want to haul it around" Cory nodded and smiled at the sight of his two girls reuniting

at exactly 7:30 there was a knock on the Friar's door

"it's Open Zay!" Rose called out, Zay strolled in dropped his bag on the floor, and sat down next to Lucas at the breakfast table

" help yourself honey" Lucas's Mother said with a smile

"thank you Ma'am, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS" he said slapping his back Lucas's Dad walked down the stairs and through the kitchen

"Zay, My boy how've you been"

"good sir!"

"staying out of trouble ? getting my boy out of trouble?"

"never in trouble sir and always hauling this boy out of trouble"

"you're the reason I get in trouble"

"nuh uh" Lucas rolled his eyes, His father gave his mother a kiss said bye to the family and left

"soooo has Lucas told you bout his girlfriend" Zay said stuffing a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth, Lucas winced as Rosalie arched a brow

"girlfriend you say?" she asked leaning forward on the table

"yup, Kissed her in the hallway during English too" His mother gasped

"ok that makes it sound bad um Maya you remember her yea so um she was just going off on me like ranting and yelling at me and she just wouldn't shut up and so i might've kinda kissed her to stop her and then i went to her house afterschool and explained some things to her"

"Maya i like her, sweet kid" his mother said simply

"AHHHHHH HE HAS GIRLFRIEND AWH CUTIE" Lucas sighed rolling his eyes at his sister

"Zay and I are going to leave now for school, Bye mama, BYE JASPER, bye rose" he dragging Zay out of the house who was snickering

"how'd you find out?" he said as the two began walking to the subway

"oh I called Maya last night for some help in art so yeah she kinda told me, she was sounding perkier than usual so I forced it out of her"

"oh" he said with a chuckle .


	8. Chapter 8: presents

Friday was the only day where he didn't have all his friends till after lunch in his class, Lucas had gym first thing with Charlie and Zay, and then he had French with Farkle. AT lunch Zay dragged Lucas to practice.

the four met up in front of Maya's Locker

"ok so dad has everything inside, I just need to get the pop and chips from you Charlie, and then you two can go decorate his locker" Riley ordered and Charlie took the food out of Maya's Locker and handed it to Riley with a smile

"actually no change of plans Charlie come help us with the classroom Maya can do his locker by herself"

Maya nodded parting her friends and made her way to the locker.

Riley Farkle and Charlie worked in silence for most part

"I'm gonna go get some tape from the art room" Farkle announced leaving Riley and Charlie alone in the room

"um Charlie" Riley said quietly so quietly he didn't hear her

"Charlie" she said a bit louder, he turned and looked at her

"I'm sorry"

"for what you didn't do anything"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was confused and I shouldn't have used you like that. You're a good guy"

"no apology needed but greatly appreciated" he said with a smile

"Can we be friends Charlie?"

"of course Riley"

"thank you " he smiled at her and shrugged

Lucas and Zay made their way over to Lucas's Locker. He smiled as he saw the collage that was tastefully designed that it had to be Maya, he opened the locker which was filled with balloons and chuckled. Zay just stood against the locker

"nice work.. she did good" Lucas nodded in agreement. As he took his history textbook out of the locker he felt a body jump on to his back, her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Maya give me warning before you do that" he said with a chuckle

"girlfriend privileges" she said simply as Zay took Lucas's Backpack and books and locked the locker, she used her hands to cover his eyes and he moved his arms to support her

"what are you doing"

"Riley's orders" and with that Zay lead Lucas to the history classroom. when they were inside Maya jumped off his back revealing a fully decorated classroom , that he knew was Riley's doing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the class said in unison and Riley went up and gave him a hug

"wow thank you! thank you all" he smiled and with that the kids went to get plates to eat food, Mr. Matthews ordered a couple pizzas too.

"thank you Mr. Matthews "

"Happy birthday Mr. Friar you and I will have a chat next week" He said a bit too menacingly.

"we thought we should celebrate your birthday as a class too" Riley said as his friends nodded.

"sit down" farkle said pushing Lucas into his chair

"you get the first piece of Pie" Charlie said placing a plate in front of him

"oh um thank you Charlie"

" he decorated the ceiling, it took him forever" Riley said throwing him a smile Lucas took a bite of the Pumpkin pie that was in front of him

"woah this tastes like-"

"gammy's pie" Maya interrupted

"I was in charge of sweets so i called your mom to ask her what your favorite type of pie was and then she redirected me to Gammy who skyped me at 3am"

"you skyped my grandma at three am for a recipe for pie" he interrupted her with an amused smirk playing on his lips

"yes, yes I did and before you say or act smug um your gammy and I and very interesting talk about a certain sheep rider and she showed me great pictures huckleberry" Lucas's smirk dropped his eyes widened

"Maya"

"but I will not disclose them today" he sighed

"thank you guys again" he said looking at his closet friends he turned to Charlie

"um Charlie my family is having a dinner for my birthday and would you like to join us "

"seriously?"

"yeah I haven't been so fair to you and you did a lot for me" Charlie smiled and nodded

"yay!" Riley said with a smile

The gang met at Lucas's house at 7 and the family met the friends and soon they were in the restaurant. They all had fun eating and laughing and playing around. at 9:30 Rosalie called out

"Presents time" and she lead the group of ten into an enclosed seating area, it looked very fancy. they all took a seat.

"I'll go first " his sister said going through the presents to find hers

"she's really pretty like really pretty" Maya whispered to Riley

"I know, and look at his brother this family is just full of good genes" And they were , Rosalie was a tall blonde with long Wavy hair and long legs and curves and beautiful almost violet type eyes, Her Twin Brother was lean and built with curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The twins resembled the mother who also had blue eyes and Blonde hair, His mother, Madison, was basically an older version of Rosalie, Lucas on the other hand was a carbon copy of his dad, Jayden, from the dirty blonde hair and green eyes to the muscular body.

"ok so I know how much I'm going to miss you when um I leave for Harvard and I hope you miss me at least a fraction of that so I decided we need to spend quality time with each other" Rosalie said holding her present behind her back Lucas chuckled

"and make memories so I got us tickets for a tour of Europe during Spring Break" she said handing him an envelope. he grinned at her

"seriously?"

"yup just you Jasper and I in Europe for a week"

"thank you " she smiled leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead then went and sat next to her other brother

"I guess we should go next?" his father said standing up looking at his wife. He simply handed him a Card.

" We got us all tickets to go biking in Vancouver during the summer and -"

"I thought that meant that you might need a new mountain bike" His mother finished his dad's sentence

"wow oh my god thank you, I've been wanting this bike forever and Vancouver has amazing scenery" He said his eyes shining with glee

"anything for you " his mom said

"my turn ok Luke so since Rose booked your spring Vacay and The parentals took most of the upcoming summer. I bought you some actual things " Her brother said handing Lucas a big wrapped box. He smiled unwrapping it he chuckled as he looked up at his brother

"thanks man" he said taking out a UP fit Band and a pair of Beats by Dre

"ok so um I'll give you my gift now because it will not be as great as everyone else's cause well I got the invite today" Charlie said handing him a bag

"you didn't have to get me a gift Charlie but Thank you" Inside the bag were 3 sweaters.

"here you go" Riley said handing him a bright pink bag

"cologne!"

"Take a hint Lucas" Jasper said with a chuckle as Rosalie punched his arm

" I didn't mean anything by it, I just um well I thought" Riley was fumbling with her words, Lucas chuckled

"he's just messing you Riles I love it thank you" Farkle handed him a box and smiled

"you seemed to like it when you were at my house" he said

"interactive eyewear!" Lucas chuckled shaking his head

"what exactly is that?" his mother asked

"well you put it on and it can take you anywhere in the world and you can play sports anywhere in the world without moving" Farkle explained

"how bout you go next Hart?" Zay said

"um ok" Maya gave Zay a puzzled look. She handed Lucas a rolled up painting

"part one " she said sitting in the empty spot next to him. He smiled and unrolled the painting and looked at biting his lip

"you're an amazing artist Maya" he said quietly, The painting was Beautiful before the gang left Texas He took them to A forest park kinda place called Hawstone ridge, he told them it was the place he missed the most from Texas and here it was Maya drew it with great detail. His mim walked up to stand behind him

"is that?"  
"yeah… Hawstone Ridge" he smiled sadly

"thank you Maya"

"Part two " she said handing him a envelope

"there's more?" he asked her he asked with signature smile. She bit her lip and nodded. He opened the envelope to find two tickets to a baseball team the Knicks vs The Rangers

"you. What? you got me Baseball tickets"

"yea you get it Knicks versus"

"the Rangers yea I know Maya how much were these"

"not a lot" he gave her a look

"what it wasn't I got them before Texas" he looked unconvinced

"oh my god it just ..I entered an art competition and I won some money from there and I had some birthday money left over, I don't get why this such a big deal" she scoffed

"you went through all that for him?" farkle asked her. Maya turned and looked around the room, and took in the expressions on the faces around her and sighed turning to look at Farkle

"it wasn't that much work, it was an old painting and they gave me money for it, and I don't know why everyone is looking at me like that because this was supposed to be funny and no one is laughing… um Knicks vs the rangers haha " Maya laughed nervously, Lucas chuckled

"will you go with me?"

"to the game?" he nodded

"absolutely not"

"why"

"because I don't like baseball and"

"you love baseball" riley interrupted her, she turned to glare at riley

"yeah then why are you at all the games"

"not cause I like baseball"

"oh really then what do you like there" Maya's jaw dropped a little from what Lucas was insinuating

"well if you must know Friar I'm there to give Moral support for my friends Zay and Charlie"

"okay" he said with a smirk

"and I only got you the tickets cause you said you wanted to go with your sister"

"awh you're so cute, don't worry my boyfriend's uncle is the Ranger's nutritionist I can get tickets we can go I'll be your ride" Maya sighed taking the ticket that Lucas was holding out for her.

"my turn " Zay said

"even thought my friendship is gift enough, I got you this"

"oh no why would you do that to me" Zay held out a blown up picture of five year old Lucas crying because he fell of the sheep next to The fourteen year old holding his arms up in Triumph after conquering Tombstone with the caption " you won't always fail"

"what'd you mean, I worked hard on this" Lucas rolled his eyes taking the picture frame and putting it away

"thanks for a great night guys!"

Soon after Mr. friar dropped kids home and dropped the girls at Riley's house

"we have some serious Bay window talk to do " the brunette said dragging the blonde to her room.


End file.
